Time And Time Again
by RagdollStuffy
Summary: The Doctor meets Danny Phantom when the Doctor goes to shut down a opening to another dimension that he was certain he closed in the early 1800's. I updated
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I just recently became a fan of Danny Phantom (cheers) and on my 18th birthday (also the day of a Danny Phantom marathon) I got this great Idea for a crossover. I believe I am the first one to attempt a Doctor Who / Danny Phantom crossover. If you have already written one, please let me know so I can change my statement. Thanks!._**

* * *

**Classic Disclaimer :** I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own Danny Phantom. If I did I would have killed Rose off looooong ago and Danny would not have to worry about being cancelled. 

**Copyright Info :** The idea and story is mine. All mine. Not yours, mine! (hugs it) Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Danny Phantom belongs to Nicktoons.

* * *

"_Bree! Bree!_" 

The Doctor stepped over to the Tardis's consol and hit it. "I know, turn off that blasted alarm!" He walked around to the other side of the consol and scrolled through the lastest information on the hole. "Stupid humans, always sticking their noses where it doesn't belong. You think they would have done something about it since the last time this happened in 1869. If this keeps up I'll never get a chance to spend a quite weekend in -" "BANG" An explosion rocked the Tardis and threw the Doctor off his feet. He had just managed to stand up again before another explosion ripped through the ship sending the doctor hurtling through the air to land on top of the deck plating with a loud crack. "Just great. All I needed was a headache." He dusted off his trenchcoat and looked at the read out screen. "Finally, we've landed!" He hit the door button, grabbed some usless looking odds and ends, and rushed out the door.

-----**Inside the Fenton Lab**------

"Alright Danny! Another one bites the dust."

"That was a lame ghost. The ghost of lost pens and pencils? What was his name again?" Sam asked.

"The 'PackRat'." Danny double over laughing. "That's about as funny as the box ghost." He paused, "So, you guys what to help me clean up this mess?"

"WhatevER, I have homework to do. This is the one time you're not going to guilt us into cleaning up your messes."

"Oh yea? Well... with out my help you would have been lost without your No. 2 soft leaded pencil. You wouldn't be abe to homework without it."

"He's right there," Tucker added. "I'd help you only it's getting late and I have to be home for supper. See ya later." Tucker rushed up the stairs with his book bag.

"Come on Sam, It'll be fun."

"Fun? Fun? Like the fun it was to rebuild a mini golf course. Don't think I've forgotten that. I'm not mad at you, it just that I can't spend my entire life helping you clean up. I don't want to grow up and only be smart enough to be a freaking janitor!" Sam got up, grabbed her bag and swept some of the rubble into a neat pile. "Happy?" She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Girls, I'll never understand them." Danny sighed and grabbed the broom and began to clean. Meanwhile...

------**Outside the Fenton Lab**------

"Sam, I thought you'd never get up here. I have some time to review the report on the norwegian forest cat."

"Do it yourself. I'm gonna be late for dinner." Sam stomped off as Tucker calls after her.

"Sam, it's only 11:30!"

"Fine, I'll be late for lunch then."

"They fight too much." Tucker mumble as he headed towards his home.

-----**Inside the Fenton Lab**------

"Oh man," Danny mumbled as he finished cleaning up the last of the broken beakers and emptied the full dustpan into a nearby trash can. "I never thought cleaning up a little bit of broken glass would be so hard. Of course it would have been easier if Sam and Tucker had helped me instead of going off to study." Danny paused as he remember how much trouble he was in when he showed his parents his last report card, four C-'s and one D+. "I better call Sam and apologize. Maybe we could meet up at the Nasty Burger for lunch." Danny put the broom down and headed up the stairs. As he shut the doors to the basement and started to head over to the phone, he heard a weird grinding sound. "What in the world is that?" Danny locked the door to the basement, went intangible, and flew through it to see if it was the ghost portal acting up. The first thing he noticed was a faint blue box outline, that was steadily getting stronger. It seemed to be the orgin of the loud, harsh, grinding noise that was making his head hurt. In almost the blink of an eye the box had solidified and the grinding had stopped. Danny turned invisible as soon as the door had opened.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS awkwardly, bits and pieces of equipment fell from the pile he held in his hands as he staggered towards an empty table. After laying it haphazardly on the table, the Doctor looked around the lab. "The stupid human neanderthal that built this." The Doctor eyes narrowed and he looked at the Fenton Portal. "Ruining the hard work it took me to close this gap almost 200 years ago." His eyes softened, "Maybe if he had built something else. Marvelous craftsmanship, superb idea, ingenious technology. To bad I have to shut it down." The Doctor turned to the table and began to fiddle with a shiny metal box and a long clear rod.

Danny began to float closer and closer to the blue box, curious on how it could have just appeared there. It couldn't have been ghost because his ghost sense didn't go off. '_How could he possibly have fit in there with that junk?_' Danny thought to himself. He drifted closer and closer to the box until he was three inches away. He looked at the strange man then back at the box. '_One little peek wouldn't hurt anything? Would it?_' He fazed his head through the wall and saw something that shocked him. Physically. The Tardis control panel had activivated its auxiliary defenses, sending a force field around it's outer shell. Danny felt a sensation not unlike pins and needles all throughout his body as he was pushed out of the Tardis. It sent him a massive shock and he screamed right before he black out, reverting to his human form.

* * *

**Dundundun duuuunn... I decided to end it with a cliffy. Not the story, just the chapter XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_All right! After recieving just one review, it made me realize that at least on person is looking forward to this type of crossover, so here is my update!_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who, Tegan would have killed Adric as soon as she meet him, and Peri would have been a character never written. If I owned Danny Phantom, then Danny would finally get a clue and ask Sam out. But I don't own either. Such a pitty.

* * *

The Doctor jumped as he heard an ear shattering scream come from the direction of the TARDIS. Turning around to investigate he spotted a boy, maybe in his early teens, passed out in a crumpled heap in front of the TARDIS. "My, my. I wonder how that happened," He stooped over the young boy and checked his vital signs. "Can't leave him out in the open," he mumbled to himself as he picked up the boy and opened the door to the TARDIS. Carefully, he carried the child to the medical room and placed him on a bed. "Oh my," the Doctor said to himself as he remembered he left his instruments on the table in the human's lab. He shut the door to the medical room, and rushed out to the lab.

-------**Outside Sam's House**-------

Sam looked at the ground and started to feel guilty. It's not like Danny wanted to be a half ghost person thing, it's not like he wanted to deal with his parents trying to kill his alter-ego self. "I should go back, but I won't apologize," she muttered to herself as she turned around and fasted walking back to his house. The guiltier she felt for yelling at him, the faster she went, until she was running.

-------**Inside Fenton Works**--------

"Daaaa-nnnnny!" Jazz yelled, "Where is the vacuum? I need to clean the living room before Mom comes back. If she sees Dad's ectoplasmic mess, let's just say things won't be pretty." Jazz walked towards the basement, "Danny? Are you in the lab?" Just as she was about to turn the handle, the doorbell rang. "Probably locked himself out again," She walked over to the door and opened it, "Honestly Danny, keep track of the key..." Jazz stopped when she realized it was Sam instead of Danny. "You're not Danny, I was wrong?"

"Don't have a mental breakdown yet, where is Danny?"

"Last time I saw him was with you and Tucker heading to the lab."

"Okay, thanks." Sam stormed in and rushed to the basement and flinged the door open, or would have if Danny had not locked it. After picking herself up from the ground she unlocked it and rushed inside.

"Sam, is the vacuum down there?" Jazz asked as she peered over Sam's shoulder.

"No, but did you put a tacky blue box down here?"

"What?!" Jazz looked to the left and noticed the aforementioned box. "It looks like an old 1960's British Public call box. That particular color and style was retired in the late 60's and early 70's."

Sam looked at Jazz with a funny look on her face. "Is there anything you don't know, or are you a walking encyclopedia set?"

"I doubt you would find that bit of precise information in a mere encyclopedia."

"Are you sure Danny is related to you?"

"..." Jazz had no reply.

"What's with the convention on the stairs?" Tucker asked from behind Jazz.

"Tucker! What are you doing here?

"One, I left my History book under the table. Two, I wanted to see you apologize to Danny."

"..." Sam had nothing to say this time.

"As much as I love being a sandwich, I need to get the vacuum," Jazz said as she squeezed past Sam.

"And I have major homework to do," Tucker said as went by, fingers seemingly glued to a PDA game he was playing.

"And I have to talk to Danny," Sam muttered quietly.

"Heard that."

"..." Sam scowled as she scanned the lab from her vantage point, looking for Danny. Seeing nothing but a healthy looking ghost, she turned to head up the stairs. Wait, ghost? Healthy? Something wasn't right. She turned right back around and saw a strange looking man try to balance a pile of equipment and open the door to the strange blue thing. He was good at being able to go unnoticed. He propped the door open a bit and sneaked inside quietly. "Tucker, Jazz! The box, someone went into the box," Sam rushed down the stairs and pushed the door open. "Come on!"

"There isn't going to be any room!" Tucker yelled as he was being pushed into the box, holding on to his PDA and history book for dear life.

"Who cares!?" Sam yelled right back as she pushed Jazz and Tucker into the opening, and then went in after them.

-------**Inside the TARDIS**------

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh"

"Look..."

"At..."

"All this... technology!" Tucker ran around the room and examined the console dead center in the room.

"Where did that man go?" Sam asked, more to herself, as she looked around the room.

"Who cares!?" Tucker said as he continued to look at the tech in front of him.

Jazz was just standing near the door, clutching her vacuum for dear life. To frightened to blink, fearing that if she did she would walk to find herself in an insane asylum.

"I wonder what this lever does," Tucker said as he pulled it.

"Don't," Sam yelled just as the doors closed.

"Don't worry, this is technology, I have a special relationship with it," Tucker explained as he patted the console lovingly, pulling back his hand when he thought it started to purr. "Look, I can open the door again just fine." He pushed the lever in the opposite direction, causing two doors behind Jazz to open and reveal the Fenton Lab. He closed it again and began to fiddle some more with the console.

------**Deeper in the TARDIS**------

Danny began to move, feeling as though a weight fell on him head and didn't want to move anytime soon.

"Ah, glad to see you're awake young lad." The Doctor said happily.

Danny jumped and fell back on the bed as dark spots appeared in front of his eyes.

"Now that you are up, what were you doing to my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked calmly, friendly, but with a hint of danger behind the words.

"You're what?" Danny muttered as he held an aching hand to his pounding head.

"My TARDIS, the blue box. Travels in time, space, stuff like that."

"What?!" Danny asked, more confused.

"The great blue box, can't miss it, that was in the middle of your lab. You did something to it to cause its defenses to activate. Something that it only does when an object attempts to penetrate it, or when being scanned by someone who isn't supposed to."

"Oh, that box." Danny sat up a little and looked at the Doctor. Worry flashed through him as he finally noticed he was in a very surgical looking place. Did the government finally get a hold of him? Were they going to experiment on him? Kill him? Make him do missions, threatening to kill his friends and family if he didn't? Nah, he had just been watching too many conspiracy movies. But still, better be safe then sorry. "I didn't do anything to the box. I just got a shock or something."

"I doubt that very highly." The Doctor reply, looking at the boy hard, eventually his featured softened. "What's your name?"

"Danny."

"I see, Danny, no last name?" Silence. "Okay then, I'm known as the Doctor." He extended his hand, which was warily accepted by "Danny". "Now listen Danny, I know that you did something to her, but she seems to be fine. I can't say the same for you though. You suffered a rather nasty concussion because of her. She might have even changed you DNA structure, cause they didn't look all the natural, for you humans anyway. All green and gooey. I've always wanted to say that word, gooey. Never had the chance before," He stared off into a nearby wall, deep in thought.

'Weirdoooo,' Danny thought to himself. He looked around the room more carefully, scrutinizing his surroundings. It seemed like a normal bleached white hospital room, in the IC Unit maybe. It was almost blindingly white. Then he realized something about what the "Doctor" had said. "Natural for you humans." Saying it like that made it sound like the Doctor wasn't human. How strange...

A massive shudder of the room, followed by a loud grinding sound and the widening of the Doctors eyes told Danny that whatever was happening wasn't good news.

"You should probably stay here and rest," The Doctor handed Danny some half strength pain medication pills. "I'll have a look-see and find out what's going on." He exited the room and made quickly to the control room.

Danny attempted to get up and follow him, but his still pounding headache kept him from moving.

* * *

_To be continued.. Tomorrow. Maybe. If I feel like it. Which I think I will. But you never know. It all depends._


End file.
